Downtime
by Curry Buzz
Summary: Dean/Kevin. Dean gives Kevin a massage to loosen up. Kevin has another idea on how to loosen up. Dean is a-okay with this. Fluff and Sex. Complete.


My friend and I were talking about pairings and Dean/Kevin came up. I realized how much I liked this pairing, but sadly, there is nothing for it. So I had to amend that a little. I dub this: Devin.

Warnings: Seeeex(fingering, rimming, and blowjob). And fluff. I meant it to be short, and while it isn't long, it's not very short.

—-

Kevin jumped in his seat when he felt strong hands clamp onto his shoulders and press down. He released the paper he had crumbled in his hands and tilted his head back to look up at Dean. He saw Dean smile - an attractive feat even when upside down.

"You're going to waste away if you keep going at this pace." Dean said.

Kevin felt himself relax at the Winchester's deep voice and the fingers pressing into his muscles, massaging him.

"Don't you ever take a break?"

"Not really."

Kevin let his arms drop to his side, head dipping forward for better access to the back of his neck. When Dean rubbed his hands there, Kevin let out a small moan.

"You gotta relax every now and then, Kevin." Dean bent forward to speak softly near his ear. "You're body feels tenser than mine after a hunt."

Kevin didn't respond. He closed his eyes, focusing on the pleasure from the massage. It was the only good thing he's felt in over a year, especially his time with Crowley on the table.

"Huh?" Kevin said, groggily. "What're you…"

Dean had reached down, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and began to lift. It only took a few seconds for the prophet to comply and lift his arms, the material slipping off easily. Dean's hands felt better directly on his skin. Kevin kept pushing back into them which elicited chuckles.

"Come lay down. It'd be easier like that."

Kevin complied, heading to his room on instinct. He immediately flopped face down, eager for Dean to resume. He did. It felt like it lasted an hour, but at the same time, only a moment. Dean scratched Kevin's head and moved off the bed, stretching.

"Nap would be good for you now, kid. I'll wake you for dinner."

"You don't want one?" Kevin mumbled, sitting up languidly.

"Hm?"

"A massage?" Kevin asked. "You just came back with Sam from a hunt, didn't you? Tense?"

"Well," Dean gave a charming smile, "If you're offering, I ain't gonna say no."

Dean sat back down, hesitantly reaching and pulling off his jacket. His fingertips skimmed at his hem, before pressing back down into the bed. He didn't stop Kevin from reaching over and pulling his shirt, though. It was placed beside his shirt, and Kevin sat awkwardly beside him, looking as if he was blushing.

"Not going to lay down?"

"Nah, good like this."

Kevin nodded and moved behind him, hands gently pressing into Dean's skin.

Dean laughed, "Can't even feel that, Kevin."

Kevin huffed and worked into Dean's shoulder and in between his shoulder blades. He felt bad that his hands were tired after only twenty minutes when Dean had gone for almost an hour.

"Tired from research all day, huh?"

"Or I'm a weakling." Kevin joked, moving to sit beside Dean. He glanced at his bare chest and torso, before pointedly looking at his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was so close to someone shirtless.

"Well, you did have to get a finger sewn back on. How's that feeling?" Dean asked.

Kevin lifted his hand, shrugging. It felt normal. He expected more pain from an extremity that had been cut off, but after the first week, it was just a dull ache. He felt his heart thud louder when Dean took ahold of his hand, bringing it closer.

Dean was… strong, a brutal hunter, but he held Kevin's hand gently. It flipped the boy's stomach into knots.

"Feel ok?" Dean asked. "Looks okay."

"Yeah," Kevin was breathless, staring at Dean's lips too long. It had been so long since he'd kissed anyone. His girlfriend… years ago. He never thought about kissing a boy - a man - before. Dean was rough, not soft like his girlfriend at all. He had scruff, too. Kevin suddenly wanted to know what that felt like against his cheek.

"Kevin," Dean said sharply, turning his face away. He shook his head, standing and grabbing his shirt. "That's not… we…" He flushed, lost for words.

"Why not? It'd be a way to relax, release tension - like - like you said. It's just sex," He tried to reason.

Dean sputtered; his neck turning red; "Jesus! Sex? You're a kid, Kevin."

Dean's mind hadn't even gone there. Okay, it had, especially with how adorable Kevin was, moaning under his hands with the slightest squirm while he massaged him. He just hadn't thought that Kevin's mind would go there.

"Kid that's gone through more than most people do in their lifetimes," Kevin refuted. "I - I want to. I'm twenty-two, plenty over the age of consent."

Dean didn't respond. He swallowed thickly and picked his jacket up as well, moving for the door.

Kevin stood up too, grabbing Dean's arm. He wasn't dumb or oblivious at all; he was Advanced Placement and the Prophet of the Lord. He could read Dean's face just fine.

"There's nothing to feel guilty over. I want it." Kevin whispered. He placed his hands on Dean's bare shoulders, raising to his tip toes and kissing Dean softly.

For a moment, there wasn't a response. Kevin began to think he made a miscalculation, and was about to open his eyes and step back, when he felt Dean's hands against his neck. He leaned down so Kevin didn't have to strain upward, deepening the kiss.

Kevin felt heat under his skin, only eased by more of Dean's touch. He pressed into him, and Dean lifted him easily. Kevin wrapped his legs around Dean simultaneously opening his mouth for his tongue as well.

Dean gripped the back of his head, kissing more intently. He pressed Kevin into the bed, his body covering Kevin's.

Kevin gripped at Dean's face, kissing inexperienced and sloppy. Dean didn't seem to mind; he rolled his hips into Kevin's, their erections grinding. Kevin threw back his head and moaned loudly. It had been so long, and it felt so good -

He squirmed, feeling Dean kiss and suck down his neck. He pressed a hand into his mouth when he felt Dean suck at one of his nipples, embarrassed by the sounds he couldn't stop.

Dean took both of Kevin's hands in his, though, pressing them into the bed. It sent a shiver up Kevin's spine and he jerked his hips up towards Dean's.

"Easy," Dean breathed.

And hell, if his voice didn't turn Kevin on even more.

Dean's hands left his to unbutton Kevin's pants, dragging them off too slowly. Kevin shuddered, staring up at Dean before reaching for him, caressing his face. He was so attractive, and Kevin felt smitten - his thoughts stopped as Dean kissed him again.

Encouraged by the bulge he felt slide against his own, Kevin reached down to undo Dean's jeans. It took several minutes; Dean's kiss left Kevin incredibly uncoordinated, but Dean was patient.

Dean began to take off the last article of clothing, only to stop and say, "This okay?"

"God, yes! I want you. Please," Kevin begged.

Dean pulled his underwear off, his own following quickly after. He pressed against Kevin again, kissing and grinding, before leaning up and manhandling Kevin onto his stomach.

Kevin was horrified at first when Dean split his cheeks and licked against his rim. His mind ran through all the horrible scenarios that could happen, or what if he tasted terrible and- and - damn, that was feeling incredible. Kevin made soft sounds, hips jerking back to Dean's mouth and forward against the bed sheets.

Dean tightened his hold on Kevin, sliding his hands down to the boy's thighs, feeling the tense muscles under his hands. He rubbed his tongue harder against his hole before switching to short licks. His scruff scratched at Kevin's sensitive skin, heightening the feel of Dean against him.

Dean caressed Kevin's left thigh with one hand, and rose the other near his mouth, pressing cautiously against the wet hole.

Kevin gasped, hands clenched tight into the bed sheets, hips jerking back toward Dean's mouth and his finger. Somewhere in his head, he knew it would be uncomfortable - painful, even - if they didn't get lube (which he didn't have), but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

It didn't hurt when Dean managed to slip his index finger up to the second knuckle in him. It mostly felt weird, until it started to feel really good. He kept tonguing him, twisting and pumping his finger in Kevin.

Kevin cried out, hips thrusting harder between the soft sheets and Dean's mouth and finger. He came like that, open mouthed and slightly drooling as Dean began to kiss up his spine.

He didn't have time to feel his embarrassment as Dean rested his weight ontop of him, his cock resting heavy against Kevin.

Kevin tensed, rasping, "Dean - I don't think -"

Dean had grabbed his hair, yanking his head back so he could kiss him passionately. Kevin moaned, tense but pushing back against Dean while he rubbed against him.

Dean broke the kiss, his mouth brushing Kevin's with every word, "Want your mouth."

He was way too impatient to trek to his room, get lube, come back and open Kevin enough to take his cock. He wanted him now - if not his ass, then his cute mouth that was driving him absolutely crazy with those sounds.

And of course, to help matters, Kevin had said "please".

Dean gave a sharp, punishing, tug on his hair. Kevin yelped, but it still sounded suspiciously like a moan. He moved up, sitting against the headboard and spreading his legs.

Kevin rolled to his side; his body perfectly on display for Dean. Dean gripped his cock on instinct, giving it a slow stroke as he watched Kevin slowly crawl towards him.

"I never - I mean, I really want to, but I've never," Kevin licked his lips, eyes zoned in on Dean's cock. He rubbed his hands up Dean's thighs, wanting to feel the man beneath his fingers.

"Not so hard," Dean said in a controlled voice. It really was hard to keep himself in check with how much Kevin was turning him on. "You have a dick. You know what feels good."

Kevin blushed. His girlfriend had only done it to him twice, and both times had too much teeth.

"Fuck," Kevin heard above him. He looked up, seeing Dean raise his head to the ceiling, hands carding through his hair. Was it obvious Kevin didn't have a clue?

But Dean was staring down at him with lust and fondness at the same time, stroking his cheek, "Just take some of it in your mouth…" Dean's thumb parted his lips, sneaking the tip of it inside. "Use your lips to cover your teeth… suck… touch the rest of it with your hand… kay?"

"Yeah," Kevin said, breathless with excitement.

He'd never wanted to touch another man before, but he was dying to have Dean inside him - to please him. He wanted to take all of him at one, but he knew he couldn't.

He was careful with his teeth, taking only the tip of Dean's cock inside his mouth. Experimentally, he pressed his tongue against it, licking at it before sucking gently.

"Just like that." Dean ran his hand through Kevin's hair, overly careful to keep his hips still. Kevin was drooling down his member, and he had much more skillful blow jobs before, but the eagerness coming off Kevin was ramping Dean up intensely.

Kevin took more into his mouth, until it touched the back of it. It was uncomfortable, but he wanted more. He rose up, pressing his tongue against the shaft as he did. From Dean's response, he figured that was good.

He took him back inside, going farther than he should and gagging some. He heard Dean's "easy, easy" above him, but didn't care.

He squeezed his hand slightly, beginning to pump with it as he was with his mouth. He felt Dean's hips twitch against him and breathless moans. He took him too far again and had to lean off, coughing some.

The hand in his hair was tight - painful - and he looked up to Dean, spit pooling from the corners of his mouth. Dean didn't speak, just pushed him down with a gentle force.

Kevin happily went, taking his cock in his mouth again and sucking eagerly. He was uncoordinated and sloppy, but neither of them cared at all.

Just when Kevin's mouth was beginning to really get sore, he heard Dean curse a little, hips moving more than usual. Kevin tightened his gripped, and sucked harder. Dean took his hand away from Kevin's head, afraid he'd push him down his cock id he didn't.

"Fuck, yea, just like that, baby," Dean moaned, staring at where his member was pumping inbetween those lips.

Dean cursed when he came, hands gripping the sheets hard. Kevin pulled off halfway through, the last bit of come falling onto his chin and slipping from his parted lips. He was panting and looking at Dean, and it was almost painful to see something so hot after just orgasming.

Dean thumbed at his own mess on Kevin's lips, pushing it inside to Kevin's obvious displeasure.

"Gonna swallow?" Dean teased.

Kevin glared a little, before determinedly closing his mouth and swallowing with a grimace. Dean chuckled, but felt his cock ache. Even grimacing, that was still hot.

He pulled Kevin forward, kissing him and tasting himself. Kevin melted against him, kissing back.

"Ready for a nap, now?" Dean asked.

"If you nap with me," Kevin replied hoarsely.

Dean smirked, "What happened to just sex?"

"Just sex, with naps afterwards. And maybe some cuddling." Kevin was looking away as he said it.

Dean smiled, slipping from the bed and leaning down to kiss Kevin's lips again. He found his underwear after a few moments of looking and saw Kevin flip over, his back to him.

Dean left.

And two minutes later, set down a glass of water beside Kevin on he nightstand.

"For your throat full of come," Dean prompted.

Kevin laughed at his crudity, reaching for it as Dean climbed over him, slipping behind him and kissing his neck.

"You'll need lots of practice," Dean said.

Kevin huffed. "I wasn't bad."

"No, but," Dean slid his hand down between Kevin's legs, "practice. I'm thinking some demonstrations. Late night studying. Those types of things."


End file.
